


Or you can do me a favor

by Alexela_Write



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, F/M, Hybrid Jschlatt, I have no idea what other tags to add whoops, Personas, Pre-Manburg Festival, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexela_Write/pseuds/Alexela_Write
Summary: It's midnight, Schlatt's awoken by a noise in the records/storage room and decides to check it out.Aka..Niki is spying for Pogtopia and Schlatt gives her two options: be used as an example at the festival (Tubbo style) or do Schlatt a "favor".
Relationships: Jschlatt/Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Or you can do me a favor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, be gentle lol.

"What is that?"

...

"Wha- is that in the storage room? Jesus."

Schlatt groaned as he threw his covers off. His hooves hit the firm carpet as he ruffled his fingers through his thick hair. Whatever this thing is interrupted his much needed sleep and he was not having it.

Wiping the sleep from his eyes he stood up and began making his way to the door. Quackity was off on a resource trip and Tubbo never came to the white house after hours. It crossed his mind that this noise could be an intruder, so he slowed his movements as to not give himself away.

He winced as the dark oak door creaked upon opening, but with the storage room in sight, he knew he could catch an intruder if they tried to run. The hall was extremely dark so he had to rely on his memory to get through. He walked as softly as he could on the hard stone floor but his hooves made the sound of heels in the large hall. Schlatt figured he should hurry to the door given that his position would now be known to the trespasser.

With his hand on the handle he forcefully threwthe door open and just to his suspicions, there was a figure frozen still, caught in the act of snooping through Manburg records.

As Schlatt's eyes adjusted to darkness, he could work out a small slender frame struggling to exhale through their panic.

"Well well well."

He began approaching the individual, giving a death glare in the process. Her scent was very familiar to him.

"Ms. Niki Nihachu."

His words sounded like venom in Niki's ears. The blood had rushed from her face and the cold of the room made her feel like a pillar of ice in front a horrible horned sadistic demon.

"I won't lie. I had my suspicions you weren't as loyal as you seemed, but I didn't expect you to try anything."

He got closer. His steps echoing through the room.

"Let me guess..your boyfriend asked you to do this huh? He asked you to spy for him?"

By now he was mere inches from the terrified blonde.

"..he's not my boyfriend." She managed to get out before Schlatt's firm grip fiercely made its way to her throat.

"Ha. Sure. You act like the entire kingdom doesn't know about your little rendezvouses. Anyway.. I'm gonna give you two options: either I make an example of you at the festival tomorrow, or-"

He took a second to think. A vicious smile grew upon his face.

"-or you do me a favor."

The atmosphere in the room got thick.

Schlatt loosened his grip so Niki could respond. He moved his other hand to her wrist to hold her against the wall.

Niki mind wandered.

" _Be made an example? Does that mean he'll kill me? Banish me? Or do him a favor..like labor? What else could he want-_

_-oh._ "

Realization flushed over her face as she made eye contact with Schlatt.

Impatience grew over Schlatt as his anger started to out weigh his horniness.

"Come on, bitch, I don't have all night. Make up your mind."

Nihachu felt like all the air was caught in her throat. Her eyes started to water slightly as her heartbeat began to fill her own ears.

"I-I can do you a favor."

The silence that followed seemed to go on forever for Niki.

Schlatt was looking the blonde up & down, taking in what he just captured. He took a deep exhale.

He moved his hands so that one was on Niki's waist and the other was tilting her head up. The hybrid's lips came roughly onto Nihachu's. She didn't want to kiss back, but Schlatt's body was now pressed against hers tightly and he seemed to have control over her movements. His tongue forced her lips open and made Niki taste his entire mouth.

It felt as if the revolting embrace lasted years before Schlatt parted thier lips.

With a hand still on her hips, Schlatt brought his other to Niki's blouse collar. He began to unbutton her shirt and he adjusted his hand to feel over her soft trembling stomach. Schlatt brought his face to her now exposed chest and licked from her bra to her chin. The tips of his horns lighty grazed her skin and the wet of his tongue sent shivers down Niki's spine.

Schlatt backed away, grabbing Niki's bicep in the process.

He dragged her out of the storage and brought her into his bedroom.

Locking the door behind them, Schlatt let go of Niki and made his way to the soul lanterns above his bed to light them.

Niki's mind was racing trying to prepare herself for whatever Schlatt had in store. She was stood still in the front of the room watching Schlatt's every movement.

As he finished lighting the last lantern, he turned to Niki and with a stern remark, instructed her to take off her pants. She did so reluctantly and in turn he slipped off his white button-down pajama shirt and threw it on the floor. Niki felt completed naked compared to Schlatt.

The hybrid made his way onto the large king size bed. He was laying face up, legs displayed generously open. Niki could see the obvious tent in his pants.

Schlatt gave a hand motion.

"Come 'ere." He finally spoke into the dimly lit room.

Niki slowly and carefully brought herself to the foot of the bed and crawled up between Schlatt's legs. The cold silk bedding only made Niki's fears of what to come worse. Hybrid's were known for being rough during sex, it's just their nature. It wouldn't be Niki's first time, but she still didn't want to rammed by the goddamn tyrant. Her conscious was screaming at her to get up and run, but here mind told her that there were probably at least 3 crossbows in reach from Schlatt's hands. Niki could only stare at the sheets below her as she waited for the man's next command.

All she heard was a simple chuckle.

Niki glanced up in confusion.

"Do you think I'm gonna rape you or something? You look nervous as hell."

Another snicker left his mouth.

"Just give me a blow job and you can be on your way. I may be a dick but I'm not a monster."

The relief Nihachu felt was like a breath of fresh air. She still didn't want to be in the situation, but at least her body could be spared the abuse of the president. Her happiness only lasted for a brief moment, however, before she heard Schlatt shuffle his pants down.

She looked up to see him stroking his large dick and his dark black eyes staring at her body. Niki swallowed and got closer to Schlatt's crotch. She tried to make herself as comfortable as possible before taking him in, but that plan was foiled by Schlatt taking a fist full of Niki's hair and forcing her down his shaft. It made her gag, but she knew better than to fight it.

As she adjusted herself to the rhythm Schlatt was forcing her to do, she could hear him lay his head back in ecstasy.

Her tongue felt great on his dick. It'd been way too long since he had fucked someone's mouth.

Schlatt loosened his grip on the blonde's hair as he could feel himself getting closer. Light moans were leaving his throat as he began bucking his hips to Nihachu's tempo. He opened his eyes to take in the view. Niki's ass looked great in her underwear, her exposed body seemed to glow with the faded blue light, and the sight of her hair bouncing up and down with every pump on his dick was the cherry on top.

Niki could taste Schlatt's precum. She could barely take him down and the humping of hips into her mouth was making her feel weak.

"You better swallow."

Schlatt breathed out before grabbing Niki's head with both hands. A few sloppy labored humps later, his pleasure levels ran over. The rush of his body and warm insides of Niki's mouth were like heaven as he came into the blonde.

She struggled to keep the white from dripping out of her mouth, but she managed to swallow his thick cum down her throat.

Schlatt's head hit his pillow as his hands let go of the woman's hair in front of him. Exhausted breaths were all that filled the room.

A minute of rest passed before Schlatt opened his eyes again. Niki was sat back recovering.

"Ok. You can go." Schlatt said satisfied.

Niki hesitantly got up from the bed all the while maintaining eye contact with the sheep hybrid.

"I do recommend you don't try anything like this again, Niki. I'm gonna give you 'till tomorrow to pack up your things. I want you out of Manburg by the end of the festival you hear me?"

"..Yes, sir."


End file.
